El clan demonio de héroes
by MiFinalPerfecto
Summary: Rias Gremory posee a las piezas más poderosas que se podría imaginar, algunos llaman a su clan como monstruos. crossover: high school DxD, fate stay night, my hero academia, akame ga kill


Bueno este es un One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo un capítulo de mi fic "Un Destino entre los mitos"

Dimensión escuela Kuoh

Raizer: ¡esto… no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible que hagan esto tus esclavos Rias?

Rias: ¡te lo dije Raizer, te dije que no menospreciaras a mis preciosos sirvientes! Ellos jamás perderían ante alguien como tú.

Raizer: ¡esto es una locura! No puedes hacer esto Rias.

Rias: ¡claro que puedo! Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Flashback

Rias: muy bien, ¡chicos el plan es que cada uno de ustedes defenderá y atacara un sector del campo! Sé que pueden hacerlo yo confío en ustedes.

¿?: hmmp ¡mi ama es tan imprudente como siempre! Pero tiene razón con nosotros no hay ninguna posibilidad de que gane ese pájaro idiota.

¿?: ¡Que malhablado, si no fuera tu única forma de expresarte te corregiría!

¿?: No importa, esa es mi Señora Rias ¡el débil cae ante el fuerte y nosotros somos los fuertes!

Gimnasio

¿?: Salgan, pequeñas, esto terminara rápido.

Esclavas de fénix: ¡pareces muy confiado señor rubio!

¿?: ¡Así que 1 torre, y 3 peones! Esto será muy fácil.

Todas las sirvientes atacaron a la vez al esclavo de Gremory a lo cual solamente las esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad.

¿?: ¡Recuerdo cuando la Señorita Rias me salvo! Les contaría la historia, pero esto se tiene que acabar señoritas, no es momento de jugar, ¡TEXAS SMASH! – grito soltando un golpe que creo una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que derroto a las 4 piezas.

Rias: ¡Toshinori! ¿Ya acabaste con las piezas del enemigo?

All might: ¡sí Señorita Presidenta, no fueron ningún reto! Y le he dicho que me diga por mi antiguo nombre heroico Señorita Rias.

Rias: ¡como esperaba de mi poderosa Torre! ¡Si, si tal vez algún día Toshinori!

Grayfia: "1 torre, y 3 peones del clan Fénix se han retirado"

Campo cerca de la base Gremory

¿?: Vaya, parece que tenemos a unas cuantas piezas perdidas, díganme ¿se les ofrece algo?

Esclavas de fénix: haa eres muy malo con el sarcasmo, ¡el único que está perdido aquí eres tú!

¿?: Eso yo no lo creo, señoritas ¡Caladblog!

Esclavas de Gremory: maldición ¿cómo nos eliminó de un disparo?

¿?: No me culpen señoritas, ¡es por el bien de mi ama!

Rias: Emiya ¿Cómo fue en tu posición?

Archer: ¡todo perfecto ama! Solo dispare una aunque casi destruyo el campo por completo, ¡y le dije que me dijera Archer, ama!

Rias: jaja ¡eres mi caballero así que ese nombre no va contigo a pesar de que lo seas!

Archer: haaa ¿Por qué tengo un ama tan problemática?

Grayfia: "3 peones del clan fénix se han retirado"

Canchas de entrenamiento

¿?: Vamos, vamos ¿eso es todo lo que tienen? ¡Definitivamente estos inútiles no son dignos de mi Señora Rias!

Esclavas de fénix: ¡ésta tipa está loca y es demasiado fuerte!

¿?: Lanzas de hielo, ¡las matare a todas ustedes!

Rias: ¡Esdeath, no te emociones demasiado!

Esdeath: jajaja está bien Señora Rias ¡estalactitas de hielo!

Grayfia: "la reina y 2 peones del clan fénix se han retirado"

Rias: tranquilízate Esdeath ¡puede pelear contra Raizer si gustas!

Esdeath: jajaja ¡como ordene Señora Rias! Después de todo soy su reina.

Canchas de futbol

Archer: ¡aparezcan todas! Las terminare rápidamente.

All Might: vamos no las asustes Shirou.

Archer: ¡deja de llamarme así Might! Sabes que odio ese nombre

All Might: jajaja ¡igual que siempre! Bueno ya están llegando, ¡1 torre, 2 caballos y 2 alfiles!

Esclavas de fénix: ¡parecen muy confiados chicos!

Archer: ¡bueno, eso es porque no hay ningún peligro con ustedes!

All Might: ¿quieres derrotarlas tu Shirou? ¡Está bien después de todo te encanta usarlo!

Archer: "I am the bone of my sword, Steel is my body, and fire is my blood,  
I have created over a thousand blades, Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life,  
Have withstood pain to create many weapons, Yet, those hands will never hold anything, So as I pray, unlimited blade works."

Esclavas de fénix: ¿qué, cuantas Sacred Gears posees? ¡También espadas sagradas!

Archer: ¡la respuesta! Es que yo mismo soy un arma, ¡desaparezcan!

All Might: ¡creo que sobrepasaste atravesándolas con todas esas espadas Shirou!

Archer: ¡que me dejes de decir por ese nombre o tú serás el siguiente Might!

All Might: jajaja ¡tan divertido como siempre! Bueno es hora de ir contra el rey.

Fin flasback

Raizer: ¡tus sirvientes son unos monstruos!

Rias: ¡no te atrevas a insultar a mis preciados sirvientes con tu sucia boca Raizer!

Raizer: espera, Rias, acaso ¿quieres terminar con tu propio clan?

Rias: ¡Esdeath puedes congelarlo cuantas veces quieras!

Esdeath: jajaja ¡como ordene!

Raizer: Noo espera argghh, diablos me ha congelado tantas veces que no las puedo contar, Rias detén esto ¡No dejare que hagas lo que te plazca, TOMA! Incinerare a todos tus sirvientes hasta los huesos.

Archer: ¡Rhó Aias!

Raizer: ¿Qué, cómo es posible?

Rias: Archer ¡La Excalibur! Si no te rindes la espada de Archer te atravesara y morirás al instante aunque seas un fénix.

Raizer: ¡espera, espera Rias!

All Might: ¡joven Raizer, le recomiendo rendirse! No querrá morir atravesado por esa Espada Sagrada.

Archer: esto es aburrido, ama ¿puedo terminarlo para volver a la casa?

Esdeath: ¡eso es injusto Archer! A mí me gustaría matara alguien que supuestamente es inmortal.

Rias: ¡tienes 5 segundos para rendirte o mi preciado caballero Archer dará la respuesta!

Raizer: ¡está bien, está bien, Rias me rindo! Me rindo pero no me maten.

Grayfia: "el rey Raizer fénix-sama del clan fénix se rinde, Rias Gremory-sama es la ganadora de este juego"

Esdeath: que aburrido, ¡resulto ser alguien débil, y como tal debería morir; pero mi Señora Rias lo dejo vivir! haaa espero que el próximo sea más divertido.

All Might: ¡bueno, bueno Esdeath-kun! Sabes que la Señorita Rias no es como tú que quieres matar a quien se te atraviesa en el camino.

Rias: Ya relájense todos, ganamos y es lo que importa.

Bueno se acabó este One-shot, si quieren que haga alguna segunda parte de éste, tendrán que dejar sus reviews y tiene que notarse el interés por otra parte de éste, sin más nos vemos en mis fics.


End file.
